They Care
by ledancingninja
Summary: Kurt is moving back to Mckinley, and leaving people he's grown to love behind.  rated T for cursing  stupid title


**Title**; _They Care  
><em>**Author**; _ledancingninja (jenna)  
><em>**Genre**; _Romance/Friendship  
><em>**Fandom**; _Glee  
><em>**Pairing(s) - characters**; _Blaine/Kurt  
><em>**Summary**; _Kurt is moving back to Mckinley, and leaving people he's grown to love behind. Blaine/Kurt  
><em>**Disclaimer**;_ i do not, nor will i ever, own glee._

_A/N; Everyones making fics about how Kurt should go back to Mckinley and how he's so much happier there and how it was so hard to leave New D. But I just thought that maybe he didn't really wanna go... REVIEW!_

*.*.*.*.*

It made him feel week that I was doing this again. Whenever things got tough, I just up and left. Left people just when things got alittle too hard. I know you're thinking _'Awe, Kurt, Karofsky was terrorizing you!'_ but really it didn't mean I could just go back whenever things died down.

This wasn't supposed to be a temporary thing. But watching New D on stage during regionals was..._heartbreaking_. It was like they didn't need me. Like I was just some backround dancer they could have done without. I mean, they won without me! They obviously didn't need me. I don't even know why I'm going back! Mr. Schue said that since I was on the opposing team, I couldn't even go back to New Directions. It was a rule book thing that made TOTAL sense. If you were just alloud to change after competing aginst them twice, you can't just switch to the winning team.

Blaine and Belle are no help. They think I should go back because it'll make me happy. Yeah, happy to be terrorized and not even have Glee as a solace. They say I can't be myself at Dalton. Please, I could run around in my underwear at Dalton, I was just scared to be myself. Gosh, I can totally see through their happy smiles. They don't want me to go. It hurts them to see me leave. It may make me a bad person but I like to see that they're sad. At least I know they'll miss me.

The Warblers weren't too happy to see me leave either. Not that I wanted to leave them. It might not seem like it but we are all one part of the team, so seeing one go might suck for them. When it was announced in the last meeting after Regionals, it just got really quiet until Wes sighed and wished me good luck. We weren't even performing anymore and they looked genuinely sad to see me go. After that, I went back to my dorm to pack and I could feel a horrible little feeling in my stomach.

I can name a few things I love about Dalton. The classes are hard, but it challenges me and I actually have better marks here than I had at Mckinely. There was less drama but something was always going on aound the school. There was always music playing in the common room and around the dorms of the Warblers. There was always a party going on and someone was always singing or dancing.

Thad was the man with a shoulder to cry on. Nick had every answer to lifes hardest questions. Kyle had a very tasteful fashion sense that I approved of. Adam always made people laugh. Wes and David were always together, cheering underclassman up and showing new kids Dalton was the shit. Belle, even though it was an all boys shcool, was always there and she became my best friend. Then there was Blaine. Since they'd gotton together after regionals my life had been...totally awesome. I got to hald his hand around school and cuddle with him at Warbler slumber parties and flirt shamelessy with him (but we were already doing that).

All reasons why I should stay at Dalton!

But I was leaving.

Because I am a fucking coward.

So hear I am, in a car with Belle, Blaine, Wes, and David. There was a car behind us with the rest of the Warblers squeezed into it. I don't know why they all said they needed to go, but I was glad they were. It showed they cared. (I'm just glad they weren't in uniform) Wes finally pulled up to the Hudson-Hummel house to find New D in the yard waiting for us. Everyone filed out of the car and kind of, glomped me. If didn't have the heart to tell them that I was getting grass all over my clothes. New Directions stood and watched in bewilderment.

"Okay, guys, let him up!" Belle called, laughing. She pulled me into a hug after was on my feet and whispered in my ear, "Come see us, all the time."

I pulled away and smiled at them all. Blaine gave me a wink and Wes, David and Nick face sobbed into their hands screaming, "Kurtie, don't go!" I rolled my eyes, turned around and just looked at New D.

I think they suspected me to run into their arms but...I really didn't want to. That little feeling in my stomach was back and I wanted to cry. So I did. I flew around and into Belle arms again started sobbing into her shoulder.

"I don't wanna leave! I don't wanna go!" I cried. I felt Belle's arms wrap around me and cried harder. Peeking up from her shoulder, I saw that the Warblers had surrounded us in a group hug. They were whispered words of encouragement as I kept crying. I felt like a baby but what else was I gonna do! I completely forgot about New Directions, who were staring in schock and maybe jealousy.

"Oh Kurt..." Belle pulled away to look at me. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. It's your choice, baby. I nodded like a child and hugged her again. Then, we retreated inside to talk to my dad.

"What the hell, Kurt!" I heard Finn call after me.

"Yeah, Kurt, I though you were coming back!" Mercedes added.

"What are they better than us?" Santana inerjected.

"Listen, fuckers! He doesn't need that shit at the moment, so why don't you leave him the hell alone and go crawl under the rock you came from!" It was kinda scary when Blaine and Belle did their twin telephathy thing and said things simultaneously. It was even scarier when Blaine blew his top like that.

They cared. That's all I wanted.


End file.
